


Where would you rather be

by nyrangerfan27



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrangerfan27/pseuds/nyrangerfan27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Kreider and Kevin Hayes, the two B.C. boys. I mean, it's only fate, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I think I kind of want this to go throughout the playoffs, however long that may last and if it ends a little early then I'll just continue it on for the boys I guess... I have some time to make up for considering round 2 just started oops

It's 4 in the afternoon on April 16th in New York City, and the general feeling in the air is perhaps that the local hockey team could experience another magical run and perhaps claim hockey's ultimate prize this spring. 18,000 start making their way to Madison Square Garden, but two of the most important have not yet moved...

"dude, you're an idiot. Anaheim in 4? You really think the crowd in Winnipeg is going to let those guys lose BOTH games at home?" says Kreider, while staring with a wide eyed gaze at roommate Kevin Hayes' laptop, and his NHL bracket challenge. 

"uh, yea.. should we like, leave soon or something?" replies Kevin, looking at his phone and realizing the most important time of his young life so far starts in a little under three hours. He looks back at Chris, who has been his friend for quite some time now, they knew each other when they were at Boston College and of course somehow both managed to end up playing for the Rangers in New York.

"oh shit dude yea, you're probably right, I'll call a cab and get dressed, you just get dressed cause we know that takes a while" chris teases, "and try not to spend too much time on your hair" Chris says with a smile. this point is kind of moot, considering Hayes' hair hasn't been long for quite some time now, but Kevin laughs at the joke and heads to his room, thinking about how god damn cute Chris's smile is. 

"now is not the time now is **not** the time now is **NOT** the time" kevin says to himself, trying to suppress his feelings for chris "it's just a crush, you don't even like guys anyway" it is definitely more than just a crush, and he definitely likes chris, he just isn't really sure how he feels about it yet, or how chris would react to knowing this news.. Chris bangs on the door and its time to leave and like that it's time to think about the game 

"you ok dude?"

"yea,  I'm fine lets go" and with that they're out the door..

\--------------------------

28 seconds into the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs and the New York Rangers are off and running, Marc-Andre Fleury lets up a huge rebound and Brass throws it into the open cage, the team celebrates on the bench, and 18,000 sing "hey, hey, hey hey hey!" Cap'n Mac (which totally sounds like the name of some 1970's army movie character guy) tallies the second and eventual game winning goal just minutes later. 

after the game, in the locker room everyone jokes and laughs about the game and it's a good start to what should be a good series, they're all pretty excited

and of course ... "lets go out tonight!" Chris suggests in the open room

"it's thursday" replies stepan

"what, do you have school tomorrow or something?"

"we play on saturday" says McDonagh with a very disapproving look

"I have kids" inserts hank, which gets a couple of laughs around the room

"i'm old" marty and boyle say in unison, which is by far the funniest comment of the night, the whole team laughs.

"I'll go with you" says Hayes

"yea but that's lame, we live together i already know you're going to come with me" 

"hey, i'll go" from across the room the response comes from Keith Yandle and everyone looks, the new guy is well liked in the room, but it wasn't totally expected that he would volunteer to go out with to recent college kids. he's married anyway but I guess his wife wants him to get along with the guys

"guys.... I don't want to be a killjoy but, saturday.." mcdonagh says, grabbing his stuff to leave 

"I'll keep an eye on the kids, don't worry" Yandle says, and mac nods and the three call a cab and make small talk while waiting

\------------------------

so they end up at a booth in some bar just hanging out, at first it's a cool guys night and then chris meets some girl and immediately starts making out with her.. over there. Kevin tries to act like he doesn't care at all so he and keith just start talking to some girls who are pretty cute and sat down at their table. the conversation is fun but it's not really going anywhere, kevin thinks he's ~gay~ and keith has a wife and stuff so he politely ends the conversation and the girls leave

"you okay? I know I haven't really known you for too long but you kinda seem off"

pulling his gaze away from chris, who's tongue is literally swimming in that girl's mouth

"uh, yea! no yea im fine, just a little tired"

"what? you like the girl chris is with? she's kinda hot i guess, you could probably ask him to do some sort of eiffel towery scenario, they'd probably be up for it maybe" keith says, kinda hoping he hasn't crossed a line

"it's not that, its just, whatever it doesnt even matter" kevin says looking at keith "i think i might head out soon, you coming?"

"its chris, isn't it?" yandle says, definitely crossing the line

and for the first time all night, Hayes tunes into something that isn't Chris "what do you mean? Chris is right over there yea I know"

"that's not what I mean and you know it, I see the way you look, no, the way you stare and..."

"hey guys, this is hope, i'm gonna head back to her place tonight so don't wait up and see you later" says chris, and as soon as he's gone before either of them can respond, keith notices the look of sheer disappointment on kevin's face.

 "yea, it's definitely chris" he says

"ugh, help." kevin says in a very sad tone

"sure, but lets get out of here, we'll go to your guys' place and we can talk all about it"

"wont your wife get mad?" questions kevin

"eh, she'll survive" 

and they head out the door, kevin worries that he's about to open up to someone he's only really known for a month, open up about a secret he's had buried for years, but for whatever reason he thinks he can trust keith, and he hopes he can

 


	2. A whisper in the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure why i added keith yandle into the mentor role, but here we are..
> 
> chapter titles comes from Halo 2

Kevin fiddles around to find his keys before just pushing the door open and thinking "god dammit chris" he left the door unlocked again, but kevin couldn't be mad at him, really.

"nice place you guys got here" mumbles keith

"small talk?  **really**?" kevin snaps, and then instantly regrets it, because keith is just trying to be nice, he makes sort of an apology face

"s'alright, so talk to me" says keith, and boy does kevin talk, the conversation goes on for  **hours** and keith truly keeps up with all of it when he finally he interjects in a different way...

"and i just don't know if i like guys, if im like gay or if its only chris i feel this way about you know? its not something ive..." and just then Yandle leans in and kisses him, nothing serious just a short peck "what the fuck was that dude?" kevin snaps, quickly

"did you like that?" questions keith

"huh?!"

"did you like that?" keith again

"uh, no, not really" says kevin, and then he realizes why keith kissed him

"so it's only chris, then and thats okay, its okay that youre in love with him and now  that its out in the open its important to figure out where to go from here" lectures keith

"in love?! in  **~in love~?!** " kevin shrieks "im not in LOVE with him"

"you just talked about him for five hours, its 7 o'clock in the morning, if thats not love then i dont know what is." keith replies, rather calmy, but then he continues "hooking up or dating a teammate is hard, and its something you have to be sure of before you do it"

"How would you know that?" kevin challenges "and besides, i think that girl hope or whatever would have something to say about that"

"one step at a time kid, step one is done, admitting the situation as it is" keith says, "i'm gonna head home, see you at the skate in 5 hours"

kevin wants to know more about this teammate dating thing keith just talked about, but 7:12 seems like it's far past his bedtime, so he nods and waves keith goodbye as he heads to his bedroom, 5, 4, 3, 2.... and he's out

\------------

*HONK HONK HONK* goes kevin alarm, but its not just a regular alarm, its that alarm that sounds like soviet russia has resurrected from the dead and that we should all be heading for the bunkers or something, and kevin hates that alarm, he didnt even set an alarm, and then, at his bedroom door...

"hey, i set an alarm for you cause i figured you didn't since you fell asleep with all your clothes on, i made pancakes if you want some?" says chris, shirtless, ~of course~ shirtless with his perfect chest and his semi-defined abs that show just enough to turn you on but not enough to throw you into full boner mode

"uh, yea, sure" says kevin and he gets up and follows chris into the kitchen "how was your night?" he continues, to which chris replies with only a wink, and now kevin immediately regrets asking

"how about you?"

"was good, yandle and i just hung out for a while" goes kevin *talked about you until 7 in the morning, he kissed me, and i think he might also be a little gay, but like he has a wife or something right?* kevin thinks to himself, and then a phone vibrates on the table, and it's kevins, a text from yandle

_how are you feeling?_

Chris reads the text and looks at kevin with a puzzled face, and kevin replies back with a smile

_im okay, you're up early_

_so are you._ yandle says, not even a minute later

Kevin decides to ignore that, and to jump right into what's really been bothering him since Keith texted him a whole 2 minutes ago

 _last night you said something about hooking up with a teammate, like you were speaking from experience?_ kevin presses send, and then immediately regrets the decision

 _hangout with chris this morning, one step at a time kid, gotta go, see you later at practice_ kevin isn't so sure he likes being called kid, keith is only 6 years older than him, but like whatever, ok, maybe that does kind of make sense.

"so yea, your night was good?" kevin adds to break the silence

"oh yea dude, it was real good" and kreider leads into a very, very explicit list of things that he and this hope girl did, and ends with talking about something about the head she gave him, kevin stops listening, because he's jealous.. "hey, you haven't hooked up with a girl in a while i think" chris adds

"yea, i dont know, if it happens it happens im not really looking" kevin says, seeing the look on chris's face and knowing that answer isn't enough

"dude, you gone gay or something?" chris teases. kevin's head snaps, but he's not really sure what to say so he just punches chris in the arm and finishes his pancakes, and gets ready to go to practice 

\------------------

it's an optional skate, but it's pretty fairly attended, yandle gets there first and up to him skates chris

"how was the rest of your night?" questions chris

"was good! you?"

"good, kevin okay? he was acting a little weird this morning, and i saw you guys were texting..." 

"yea he's good, at least as far as i know" yandle replies with just enough question in his voice to convince chris "you guys are pretty close huh?"

"definitely, he's one of my best friends, been there for me with all the shit in college, even the girl problems" chris says, realizing he's probably said too much to someone he doesn't really know

keith chuckles internally, and then mumbles "yea i;m sure he just loved that"

"what's that supposed to mean? now you're acting weird" accuses chris

"these secrets have a cost they're not for free" says keith, confidently and weirdly, and then he skates away..

"what the fuck" thinks chris. but there's a game tomorrow, and he should probably focus on that...


	3. It's Alright, It's Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe people are actually reading this! that makes me happy
> 
> chapter title is from a song by ashley tisdale (ugh, throwback)
> 
> i promise eventually the plot will pick up, but this is my first fic so its a little slower than perhaps we'd all prefer, sorry!
> 
> ~this chapter is going to be a shorty~

game 2 comes and the rangers lose 4-3, neither kevin or chris score, so they're both pretty annoyed when they get back into the locker room. its quiet, nobody is really talking after Hank gives his ~lets just turn this around next game, speech~ chris is annoyed, but he has to talk to kevin, he has to know what's been going on and why keith said that weird quote which chris is sure is from the spiderman movie that came out like a buncha years ago (2012)

"kev" chris says, quietly 

"yo" 

"is something going on with you?" chris again

"well, we just lost game 2 4-3 to the penguins and i didnt really play all that well so i mean, like yea im a little bit annoyed" kevin snaps

"no i mean, before that, you've been acting weird, and then i tried to talk to yandle about it yesterday and he quoted spiderman and skated away.." chris says, a little too concerned about the spiderman thing "if there's something going on dude just tell me, if you're mad at me about something just tell me"

kevin wants to tell him, more than anything he wants to tell him, but he doesnt think this is the appropriate time to have this conversation, cause hes very annoyed. but, he decides what the hell. so kevin stares him in the eye, and then turns back to see that there's no one in the locker room, except keith, who's standing at the door looking at the two of them

"your world can end in the blink of an eye. one event. one unexpected twist of fate, and suddenly the world that you knew is gone forever" keith says, ~seriously?~ chris thinks, is he quoting gears of war 2?! keith gives one last look, and then walks out. kevin knows exactly what keith means by that quote, and so he does

he leans right in and kisses chris. its a slow kiss, kevin forces his tongue through kisses lips and and for a couple of seconds chris gives back, and then he pushes away

"dude, what the hell?!!" chris shouts

"yea, i know." kevin replies, knowing that he's just opened a can of worms that were probably best left closed, but if he's going down, chris is coming with him "i'm staying at keith's tonight, and i think that'll probably be best.. later dude" 

kevin grabs his stuff and walks out of the room, leaving chris to torment over what just happened. how could kevin kiss him, they're best friends? kevin likes girls, he totally likes girls, in college they got into a little argument about this super hot girl, alyx. but, why did kevin kiss him, and why did i kiss back?! i didn't like that, no way i liked that. i just, what?!

\--------

outside, kevin hops into the cab that yandle just pulled over

"i kissed him" 

"yea, i kinda figured that. how did he react?" 

kevin pauses, "he kissed back" to this, keith is surprised, his jaw drops slightly and he stares at kevin "and then he pushed away, but he did kiss back, at least for a second or two"

"hmm, well, i guess now the puck is in his zone, isn't it?" replies keith

"you're very mystical" says kevin

"haah, i know" laugh keith and they head away in the cab


	4. Are you feeling it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from ~spongebob~ 
> 
> they kissed last chapter zomg, I've decided to throw someone else into the mix, ooooo

Games three and four are in Pittsburgh, chris scores the game winner in game three, and everyone's really happy for him, even kevin gives him a congratulatory pat on the butt which is apparently not at all awkward. they only have one day in between now and game four, so nobody's drinking tonight but everyone decides to go out for dinner at some taco place. after dinner (for which Lundqvist picks up the bill, because like, okay) they all head back to the hotel. chris walks in to his room and starts to unpack his stuff waiting for kevin to get there. chris isn't too sure what he would say to kevin, but he knows he has to say something, he hears the door open

"hey dude listen we have to talk about what happened the other day" chris says

"for some reason i imagine you didn't mean this conversation for me" 

chris turns around, he's right, this is not who he was expecting

"hey marty, you're not kevin" chris says

"nope, kevin is staying with keith, so you're stuck with me" marty says, chris thinks thats weird cause normally marty doesn't stay with keith, so it couldn't of been a simple switch, but he doesn't question it because chris has always appreciated marty's presence "everything okay?"

"ummm" chris says out loud, its not that he doesn't like marty, its just hes not sure if this is something he's supposed to share with anyone, and even if he could he wouldnt even know where to begin

"hey, if you're having problems you can talk to me. i was young once, i've aged i know but i think i can be of use" marty says with kind of a sad face, he wants to be one of the cool kids again.

"you know i know that marty i just dont know if im supposed to..." and then chris feels his phone vibrate in his pocket

_hey, im not avoiding you, im just trying to understand why im feeling this way, and keith has been helping me a lot. lets talk soon_

chris feels that if kevin can have a mentor then so can he

"kevin kissed me" chris blurts out, thinking he probably could've stated that more eloquently 

"kevin hayes?" marty asks

"yea"

"when?" 

"after game two, he was acting weird so i asked what was up and then just like that he kissed me" chris says

"and, how did you react?" marty says with a weird hint in his voice

"i, uhh, i um. i pushed him away" chris says, but marty doesn't believe that "but i kind of kissed back for a second"

"are you gay?" marty asks, quickly

"no!" chris snaps back, and then "well, no, i don't think so, i've never really thought about it, but kevin's kiss was nice in a weird way"

"does he know you feel this way?" 

"no, he hangs out with yandle a lot, yandle seems to be mentoring him through this process, i think kev's trying to get over it" chris says, kind of sad like

"but that's not what you want" says marty

"i'm not sure what i want" chris says, plopping his head face down into the pillow, expecting a response from marty that never comes chris looks up to notice that marty is gone.. "old people are weird" he says

\--------

a knock comes at the door of their room, kevin and keith look at each other, and then yandle heads for the door

"hey marty!" they both say

"hey guys, keith can i talk to you?" marty says in kind of a serious tone

"uhh,  yea sure!" keith looks back at kevin, and then heads out into and down the hallway with marty

"you know about chris and kevin" marty asks, right to the chase

"i understand there's a situation that's developing" says yandle, ever mysterious

"and what is that?" questions marty

"kevin seems concerned that he might have some feelings for chris, as shown by the kiss, which is what i assume chris told you about. kevin is trying to get over it so he and chris can return to normal" yandle replies

"im not sure thats what chris wants" says marty "all this time talking to kevin and you couldn't bother to ask how chris was feeling?"

"seems like you got that covered" yandle retorts, very matter of factly

"chris likes kevin, i just don't think he knows yet" marty looks away at this "i'm not sure i was supposed to share this, just keep kevin interested"

"i'll do my best" yandle goes

they head back down the hall and to the room so they can talk to kevin, when keith and marty enter the room to see chris and kevin kissing, kevin's face in chris's hands and chris's butt in kevin's ... 


	5. It takes two to whisper quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter did not end how i originally saw it ending but i think it turned out for the best, im so happy you guys are following along and love it! 
> 
> chapter title from the song vanilla twilight
> 
> midway through this chapter i decided to make this very, very real ~*i decided to put some slight porn in this chapter*~

Everyone's stopped. chris and kevin look at each other and then back at keith and marty standing at the door, wide open by the way. that is until marty notices and closes it, keith crosses his arms and looks back at kevin with a smile.

"so..." marty begins, he looks to keith for help, but keith has dropped his gaze to the floor, but with that smile still on his face.

"so.." says chris, marty doesn't like this at all

"20 minutes ago you were face down in our room looking like you were about to scream into a pillow and now?" marty snaps, keith reaches to grab marty's arm, cautioning him.

"they're fine." keith says "they haven't figured it out yet, but it seems like, at least we're now all on the same page" 

"i think we need some time alone, if that's okay with you guys?" says kevin

"yea, i'll move my stuff into marty's room and we'll keep chris's stuff until you're ready for it" yandle replies

"sounds good to me" marty adds, he looks at keith "well, that was easy enough" they both laugh, keith grabs his duffle bag and heads out

"fight nice boys" keith giggles as he closes the door

chris looks at kevin and moves away from him to put that weird lock thing on the door 

"so..." says chris

"so..." says kevin

"we just kissed" chris blurts out "and also you grabbed my butt" he adds with a smile

"yea, you have a pretty nice one if i do say so myself" kevin laughs "i dont know what i want yet, how long ~this~, whatever it is is supposed to continue, but i know just for tonight, this is what i want. at least for this one night"

chris moves back to kevin, and as he closes the distance between them he grabs kevin by the waste and says "me too babe"

to that, kevin laughs, "lets hold off on 'babe' for now" and he moves in to kiss chris

the kiss is slow, but meaningful, kevin slides his hands to the small of chris's back, chris pushes his hands up kevin's shirt feeling at his chest, squeezing his nipples. kevin winces, but he kind of likes the pain so he doesn't protest, chris lifts kevin's shirt off and starts kissing along kevin's neck, kevin responds with a low, hungry groan that turns chris on in ways he's never even imagined. kevin pulls kreider's pants down and chris kicks them off, and oh, look at that chris has gone commando today. 

kevin looks down "holy shit"

"yea" chris laughs "i know" chris pulls kevin's pants and boxers down and kevin then kicks those aside. "you're not too bad yourself" 

kevin removes chris's shirt and now they've both totally committed to doing this kevin shoves chris down onto the bed, placing kisses slowly down his neck and chest, working his way slowly down to chris's totally huge dick. kevin looks at it, then up at chris, and grabs it with his hand and slowly starts moving his hand up and down chris's length. kev's never done this before, at least not with a dick that wasn't his home, but chris reacts by curling his toes, kevin takes that as a good sign and moves lips just above the head of chris's dick. he looks at chris one last time and then puts his lips onto the base of chris's dick

now it's chris's turn to say "hoooollyy shiiiit"

kevin wants to laugh but he can't because his mouth is otherwise engaged. he moves himself up and down chris's shaft, looking up to see chris's fingers squeezing into a pillow behind him. kevin never really imagined himself as one who would be good at blowjobs but, apparently so. kevin moves down to slowly lick and caress chris's balls and jerk chris off while he's doing it, and then, a few minutes later

"kev, i cANT, kev im gonna cum" chris barely manages between moans

"cum for me babe" kevin thinks 'oops, i just said not to call me babe oh well' and before he can even finish that thought chris is spilling out all over kevin's hand and face.

to this, they both laugh, but kevin's not quite done yet, so he casually says "my turn" and chris gets a fiery look in his eye, almost like this was a competition, but either way he and kevin switch positions and all of a sudden its kevin who says

"hoooollyy shiiiit" kevin says, chris puts a lot of effort into making this a grade A blowjob. works his tongue up and down kevin's dick, getting it as wet as possible but chris takes his finger and pokes around the rim of kevin's surprisingly nice ass, just teasing him slowly, kevin really enjoys this, he actually even moans chris's name a couple of times before he, without warning, cums into chris's mouth, which chris swallows ~EVER~ graciously 

"thanks dick" chris says

"sorry!" kevin says, covering his face with the pillow but also wiping some of chris's cum off of his face 

chris moves up to cuddle with kevin, they kiss once, and then chris looks at kevin and says 

"so, where do we go from here?" 

"for now? on to game four i guess" kevin replies, and they lay there twisted and naked until they head to sleep


	6. Baby I'm not moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was last chapter too much too soon? I dont know, maybe. well, lets see where we go from here
> 
> chapter title from the song gone, gone, gone, by phillip phillips

Kevin wakes up and stretches and no longer feels chris next to him, he idly swings his arm to that side of the bed and he's not there again. 

"i'm right here, sorry" chris says, rushing to the side of the bed in just a towel "i just woke up a bit early and took a shower" 

"its ok babe, good morning" kevin says, leaning in to kiss chris "so about last night"

"yea, we kinda like, sucked each others dicks and stuff" chris jokes

"and you kinda poked my butt a little bit" responds kevin, to this they both laugh "it was fun, i think?"

"i agree, maybe we can just do this for a bit, experiment and see where it leads us?" chris questions, they both think about it but finally they nod to each other in agreement, and kiss again "well, take a shower and get dressed you big lug i want breakfast"

"yea yea" kevin replies, jumps up out of bed, still naked and heads towards the bathroom

"that ass though" chris chirps, the shower turns on, and a knock comes at the door, chris heads to answer it, it's yandle

"oh, sorry, am i uh" yandle begins, seeing chris in just a towel

"nah dude sorry i just got out of the shower, he's in now" chris says

"oh, okay, can i come in?" yandle asks

"sure thing"

"so how was your night..?" yandle asks, and then kinda elbows chris in a joking kinda way. chris fills him in on everything that happened the night before

"oh wow" yandle says

"yea, we know" chris laughs, remembering this is not the first time in the last 12 hours he's heard that. 

the bathroom door starts to open, kevin walks out and keith starts to turn around, chris grabs his face and forces keith to stare at him, seeing that kevin is naked

"holy shit" kevin exclaims

"yea, go put on a towel or some pants or literally whatever" chris says and then kevin runs into the bathroom to do that. "sorry about that" chris says to keith, embarrassed. 

"haha no biggie, wouldn't be the first time i've seen either of you naked" keith laughs

kevin comes out of the bathroom and the three of them laugh "i just wanted to make sure you guys were coming to breakfast and then practice, and see how everything was" keith adds

"yea, we're just kinda" they look at each other "winging it" they say at the same time. the two get dressed and the three head to breakfast, and then later practice

\--------

game four comes around, and the team gets off to a pretty tough start, but eventually they tie the game, and then kevin scores the game winner in overtime. everyone hugs him, but chris's hug is the most important to kevin cause chris whispers in his ear

"guess who's getting his dick sucked later" 

the locker room celebration is fun, the team has two hours to get ready at the hotel for a very, very late flight. the two boys spend about an hour taking chris up on his offer, and then they get ready to head back to new york, they land around 4 am and when they get back to the apartment they look at each other, very tired like

"my place or yours?" jokes kevin 

"my room is a mess lets hit yours" chris replies, and with that they head to sleep

 


	7. Either you're mine or you're not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of a long one, i'm sorry. 
> 
> title from a little party never killed nobody (the great gatsby)

kevin wakes up this morning in his bed, reaches for chris and again, chris isn't there but he smells pancakes so he assumes chris is in the kitchen. he throws on a pair of sweatpants and heads into the kitchen, he finds keith yandle. making pancakes, in ~HIS~ kitchen. they're pretty close, kevin thinks, but its still a little odd

"where's chris?" kev says "also, good morning"

"he went for a jog or something? i don't remember" yandle replies "he asked me to make you pancakes, he said you like pancakes"

"haha, i do" kevin says, ok, so chris was here and he let keith in, that's fine then. kevin thinks

"so, you guys are sharing a bed now?" keith prods, with a mischievous smile on his face

kevin looks embarassed "i mean, i don't know, he's comfortable. it's only been like, two days"

"but you like him" says keith, halfway turned around to face kevin but halfway facing the pancakes as he moves them onto a plate

"i do, and he likes me i think" kevin adds, embarrassed again

"he kissed me this morning." keith adds as he puts the pancakes on the kitchen table in front of kevin

"excuse me?" kevin says, fast anger in his tone

"yea, well, i kissed him, but he kissed back, we kinda hooked up" keith is smiling, what an asshole

"get out of my apartment." kevin snaps

"but kev"

"get. out. of. my. apartment." kevin says again, standing up and moving slowly towards keith

"ok ok i'm sorry i didn't think it would make you this mad" keith replies as he grabs his stuff and starts to head for the door, he opens it, but kevin presses his hand against it to stop it, his face ~inches~ from keith's

"what did you think? that you could just kiss him and i'd be ok with it? after i told you ~EVERYTHING~? you asshole, i hate you. get out" kevin opens the door, and slams it as keith exits the apartment.

kevin sinks to the floor, in shock, it's not like he and chris are dating, i mean ~this~ has only been going on for two days, i suppose he can't really be mad about it. but it hurts, and he doesn't like it. but he stands up and walks to the couch, waiting for chris to get back

\-------

"i ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not. make up your mind sweet baby, right here right now is all we got" is the song that chris hears immediately when he walks back into the apartment. he looks kevin in the face and says

"hi? babe, what's going on" chris looks puzzled, innocent, even.

"you hooked up with keith? in our apartment? while i was sleeping?!" kevin says, trying to keep his voice down "and then you asked him to make me pancakes?!"

"what?! no!" chris's face gets wide eyed "he kissed me and i pushed away, i told him that i wasn't interested and that he needed to tell you himself. i ~suggested~ that pancakes might help calm you down, i didn't think you would get too mad"

kevin relaxes his stance, maybe he overreacted. maybe he shouldn't of gotten that mad at chris but. he doesn't know what he's feeling

"aw, kev. i really like you too. i'm sorry, i would've told you myself had i thought you were going to be so mad" chris moves in, all sweaty and kisses kevin "i'm sorry babe"

"its ok, i overreacted i guess" kevin says

"no, you didn't. i underreacted" chris says. "come with me" they head into kevin's room, chris pulling kevin by the hand

they spend most of the rest of the day 69'ing, and then realize tomorrow is game 5, when they can end the series against the Penguins. so they rest up for that

\-------

morning skate for game 5, keith doesn't show, the rumor is he's 'sick' but kevin and chris don't buy it, kev is more angry then chris, but both are unhappy. marty picks up on it in the lockerroom

"whats up with you guys? seem a little off today"

"its nothing" chris says

"keith kissed chris, fucking asshole" kevin snaps, to that, Lundqvist looks up, but doesn't comment

"i'm sorry, but let's focus on the game, and discuss it later, i promise" marty says hesitantly

"fine" kevin says, and they move on to game 5

 

Hagelin wins it in OT, and everyone is excited, even kevin, but after the game it's time to settle a different score

"you, you and i have something to discuss" kevin says, white hot with anger

"i know, but now might not be the best time." keith replies

chris grabs kevin's arm to comfort him, "babe, be happy, we can waste our time with him tomorrow"

"is something going on?" Lundqvist throws into the conversation

marty steps to be closer to the situation, keith kevin chris and marty all look at each other, and then back at Henrik, who stands there in his suit (how did he get dressed so fast) looking very ominous and all knowing. 

chris turns to henrik "tomorrow, please?"

"fine" and the five kind of head their separate ways, chris and kevin off together


	8. Alerting the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure why i decided to throw lundqvist into the mix but here comes the king
> 
> chapter title from .. i just made it up, in my head, right now

There are 6 days between now and the start of round 2, against either the Islanders or the Capitals. which is plenty of time for Kevin and Chris to strengthen their bond (relationship, really). Kevin wakes up the morning after game 5, reaches over and for once chris is there, but he's awake, and looking at his phone. kevin looks over to see who he's talking too (even though he knows they haven't been a thing for nearly long enough to be able to do that)

 _so i believe we have to have a talk today_ its henrik. 

 _i know, lets go to lunch, we'll meet up with marty_ chris replies

 _pick the place and i'll be there_  

"i get it, he's the best player on the team and the face of the franchise, but god dammit. does he have to be so, ~so~, SO..." chris struggles to find the word

"perfect is the word you're looking for" jokes kevin

chris is not amused, but he leans over and kisses kevin "good morning stupid"

"hey, i went to B.C., you know" kevin says, kissing chris back

"you don't say" chris adds "you know you have to talk to keith today, i already texted him and said he could come over for lunch" 

"ugh, great, can i see the convo?" kevin groans

"umm. yea.. just open your phone and look at the texts" chris says, and then ducks to hide behind the pillow

"you did what?! ugh, now he thinks ~I~ want to talk" kevin says, groaning again

"i'm sorry, but we need to clear the air" chris states

"fine"

they go about their mornings, they have breakfast, shower together, and then they split up so they can go about their lunches

"good luck" says chris

"as to you my love" says kevin, he sits on the couch and waits for keith to show up, which takes all of 10 minutes before kevin hears a knock at the door. "come in" he snaps

"hey" keith says, walking in slowly, standing as close to the door as possible "look, before we start i just want to say how sorry i am, i'm not sure what came over me but i.."

"no, you look, you kissed my.. you kissed my chris and i don't like it, and i might be able to get over it if i just knew why? you're married?!" kevin starts

"i know, i just. seeing you guys, i kind of miss what i had, something similar i.." keith lets the sentence fade

"yea, what's that about?" kevin asks

"when i was in arizona.." keith sighs, because he didn't anticipate sharing this "i had something with someone, we ended it, because we realized it wasn't fair to our wives, but you never lose interest. and, well, this brought back some of those feelings" keith sighs again and moves to sit on the couch next to kevin "i'm sorry, please"

kevin didn't expect keith to so easily win him back over, but. "okay, it's okay." they hug, "just don't do it again"

"ha, deal" says keith

"i'm sorry you lost whatever you had in arizona. do you want to talk about it?" kevin says

"not really, at least not right now. one couple at a time" keith jokes

kevin ignores that comment, and instead switches to chris and marty "maybe we should catch up with the guys, they're telling henrik today and i can't imagine thats easy" 

"deal again" and they head out the door

\--------

chris show's up to some stupid fancy italian place that his google maps told him to go to, marty a couple minutes later. they go to grab a table and then henrik walks in in a suit. chris is in sweats and marty in jeans.

"gentlemen" says henrik

"henrik" says marty, chris stays silent

"so.." henrik says

"so..." marty again

"i'm under the impression that there's something going on, and without sounding too entitled, i think i need to know" henrik says, looking at chris, and then back at marty

"look, there's.. there's a" marty struggles

"there's a situation that's developing" keith says, walking up to the table and sitting next to henrik, kevin slides in next to chris. 

"between these two?" henrik nods at the two boys

"yes." chris says, finally talking "kevin and i like each other, and we've been experimenting with what essentially is a relationship."

kevin reaches for chris's hand, he said that so confidently, like he had never been more sure about their relationship.

"who knows?" henrik asks, all business

"only the people sitting a this table" kevin says

"and how long do you plan on keeping it that way?" henrik prods again "not to sound like an asshole, but this is new york, eventually someone will see that" henrik nods his head in the direction of chris and kevin holding hands, to which they immediately let go, "and start to question what's been going on. especially your teammates, we're a family, we struggle together and you can come to us if you need" henrik smiles at them

and, chris and kevin get it. and they're happy to hear henrik call them all a family, but..

"we'd just like to do this at our own pace" says kevin "but it's reassuring to know we can turn to you"

"fair enough." henrik finishes, "so who wants lunch?"


	9. The nights that never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm putting these out fast but i'm ALMOST caught up to present day!
> 
> this chapter is entirely porn and has basically no impact on the storyline other than they finally have anal so if that's not you're thing you can totally skip it
> 
> chapter title from the song "the nights" by avicii

It's tueday, april 28th, two days until the Rangers open up round number 2, the boys have a full skate, and afterwards kevin heads home and puts on netflix. chris says he has to run to a store to grab something. kevin thinks that's weird but he doesn't say anything, he'll enjoy having the place to himself for an hour. he likes chris a lot, but they've been intertwined since last week. kevin decides netflix is boring so he decides to turn on the wii and tune up his mario kart skills.

he's at that for about an hour, and then chris walks in with a bag in his hand. kevin looks over and says "hey you, what ya got there?" 

"uhhh, i got some stuff for us" chris says hesitantly.

"what kind of stuff?" kevin asks, he's not really paying full attention. because like, rainbow road is super hard. and then all of a sudden, without saying anything chris dumps the contents of the bag on the table in front of kevin. 3 boxes of condoms and 2 bottles of lube. kevin pauses the game, and knows exactly where this is going. "woah, you're feeling ambitious aren't ya?"

"if you don't want to we don't have to, but i just figured maybe we could give it a try" chris says, kevin has never seen chris hesitate like this before

"does this mean i have to stop playing mario kart?" kevin teases

"i mean, no we can do this later, or not at all its fine" chris replies

"IM KIDDING" kevin says, he gets up and kisses chris, grabs the stuff off the table "lets go"

they stand there for a second, and then chris says "so how should we start?"

"I think like this" and kevin kisses him

the kiss is deep and passionate, and it moves quickly as kevin shoves his tongue through chris's lips and into his mouth, chris receives and returns the favor and they both begin to grab at each other. chris at kevin's butt and kevin at chris's chest. chris moves to take kevin's shirt off and then kisses the area around kevin's nipple, holding kevin by the waist while he does it. kevin removes chris's shirt, but he doesn't stop there, pants, boxers, even socks all come off. chris reciprocates the favor to kevin and then they both make their way down onto the bed, dicks, hard as hell pressed against each other.

kevin throws chris off of him, and moves his way down to chris's long, hard dick. he puts in his mouth and ever so sexually moves his head down the length of chris's shaft, making sure to accommodate for every inch of chris. chris is fidgeting and moaning, which he does whenever kevin is blowing him, it's quite the turn on for kev. a few minutes into this and chris decides its his turn, so he takes kevin, all of kevin into his mouth and even plays with kevin's balls which kevin absolutely loves.

chris stops, he's a little looser now, "so what's next?"

kevin laughs, "i think you're supposed to rim? me, thats what the gays call it, and then you can throw yourself inside. like a fun house!"

chris hesitates again, "oh, i kind of wanted you to do **~me~** "

kevin's eyes widen. "OH! is that why you're so nervous!? yea sure babe come on i can do that! but first get on your stomach" kevin is excited of course, but chris being the 'receiver' is just not how kevin pictured this would go, but that's fine in his book. he has to think, he's watched some gay porn recently to get a general idea of this rimming thing, and i mean, he knows what he has to do so he does "wow, your ass is really nice" he adds

chris laughs, and kevin slowly works his way in, spreading chris's ass cheeks apart and licking at his hole. chris's leg start to tremble a little bit

"holy fuck, oh my god kevin" chris moans out

kevin assumes this means he's doing alright, but he pulls his tongue away and slides a finger into chris's hole, nice and easy it goes in and chris's leg fall flat onto the bed, kevin slides in a second, and a third, and chris is loving it.

"holy shit, kev, babe, fuck me"

kevin stops. "are you sure?"

"yes, i want you to shove your fat dick in my me kev" chris almost shouts, kevin moves up and grabs the lube, applies it generously to his dick and chris's hole.

"you ready for this?"

"yea, go" chris says, and kevin gently forces himself inside of chris, it takes a second to settle in, but chris lets out a moan that the neighbors ~DEFINITELY~ heard. kevin pounds away chris, and reaches under chris to place his hand around chris's dick as he pounds away. kev strokes at the same rhythm of the sex, and chris loves it. they only get about 15 minutes into it before chris says

"fuck, fuck kev dont stop im gonna cum" panting in between each word "fuckkkkkkk" and then chris comes, all over the bed and kevin's hand "fuck."

kevin pulls out of chris, and decides now is an appropriate time to finish himself all over chris's gigantic ass. to which he does.

they lie down next to each other, slowly recovering breath until chris looks at kevin and says "next time it's you" and he squeezes kevin's ass before rolling over to cuddle

"hahaha, whatever you say babe" kevin laughs and wraps his arms around chris and they fall asleep


	10. Secrets have a cost they're not for free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it's been a couple of days but lets see what we can do, im excited about where this is going thank you all for following along! also, they like, had anal! im so happy
> 
> chapter title from the spiderman movie, i think i used the quote in chapter 2 
> 
> also, i might start to fudge some dates because i need to fit the story

the Rangers split games 1 and 2 at MSG, and move to Washington for games 3 and 4. Chris and Kevin keep a relatively low profile, they don't even share a room. But during the morning skate before game 3 they have a short conversation 

"do you think we'll tell everyone else?" chris asks as they stretch at center ice

"do you want to?" questions kevin

"I mean, yea. you remember what henrik said. and i don't know, after the other day..." chris puts on a sexy, mischievous face as he says that "i was just feeling really secure in our relationship and figured we should discuss it."

"let's just not tell them all at once" kevin replies

"even though it might be easiest that way" keith sings as he skates by, kevin and chris not realizing he's listening in on the conversation.

the Rangers lose games 3 and 4, and go down 3-1 in the second round, again. it's painful, but they realize if they've done it once they can do it again.

game 5 is Kevin's birthday! so chris spends the morning opening himself up to kevin in celebration. the team, most of them, have plans to go out to dinner after they win the game. Washington grabs a 1-0 lead on a goal that comes halfway through the third period. the team begins to panic, just a little late in the game. But then, with under 2 minutes to go, who else then Chris scores the equalizer, a quick release shot from in between the circle and the blue line and suddenly the season is still alive.

As chris skates by the bench, kevin grabs him and says "now guess who's getting his dick sucked" chris responds with that god damned smile again, and a couple of the teammates become aware of the situation but can't hear what kevin said, but it's suspicious. However, they can't spend too much time dwelling on it because overtime is well underway. Halfway through the first OT Ryan McDonagh delivers game 6 and a nice birthday gift for kevin. 

"hey, hey, hey hey hey!" 18,000 sing as the team celebrates in a group hug.

"happy birthday beautiful" chris whispers in kev's ear 

kevin blushes, which is mostly undetectable because his cheeks are already a little flushed. "lets go celebrate"

they pick some fancy, upscale, never heard of because you're not rich enough restaurant. Kevin, Chris, Keith, Tanner, JT, Derick, Jesper, Mats, and Cam all go out. So like, all the young guys(plus tanner who's like, 30). Marty and Henrik discuss tagging along just in case but figure Keith can handle the situation well enough, they are all adults, anyway. 

the waitress is really, really cute. a short-ish blonde girl with a nice butt and everyone knows kevin likes butts.

"hey dude, I didn't get you a present but how about I get you that waitress instead?" Derick jokes, they all laugh, even Chris. But Kevin puts his head down and Keith's face stiffens up. "orrrrrr not" Derick adds

"it's not that, it's just" kevin stops, he looks at chris. who sits up in his seat and clears his throat, but doesn't speak. they look into each other, having somewhat of a mental conversation, figuring out what they want to do, keith reads this and decides to break the very, very long pause.

"there's a, uh, there's a situation that's developing" says keith.

"you say that a lot" Marty walks into the room, Henrik in tow. "room for us?" 

kevin and chris sigh of relief, they're going to need all the help they can get here "of course" chris says.

"what's going on guys....." Mats speaks up

"there's something they need to tell you" Henrik says nodding at Chris and Kevin

"okay, shoot" says Tanner

All eyes move to the two boys, this is it. it's not even like this is a moment they can turn back from, they are sitting at this table with half of their team, looking them all in the face and it's time to tell them. to tell the world about the two of them. 

they look at each other, chris nods. "go ahead, birthday boy."

"chris and i are dating" kevin says, hesitantly he squeezes chris's hand at the word "dating" because he's never really had that ~official~ conversation with chris, but it's too late now. 

the guys look at each other, not sure what to say. Kevin, Keith and Chris look around at each face, Henrik crosses his arms and smiles, Marty leans back into his chair.

"i guess that means he doesn't want the waitress" says Jesper Fast of all people. they all laugh, and the mood lightens just a bit

"so you guys are like, gay?" asks Tanner, in a tone that comes off probably a little harsher than he would have preferred.

"we don't really know, we just know we're interested in the other. so yea I guess?" replies Kevin

"are you guys doing it?" Cam asks, staring directly at Chris while asking this, which is like super weird

"yes" they both reply

"so yea, gay" Tanner mumbles

"is that a problem?" inserts henrik, in his typical all-knowing tone. nobody answers "anyone?" he looks around

"honestly the only problem I have is that I'm hungry and the food is taking f o r e v e r" JT says, finally contributing to the conversation "but on a related note, it's not a problem, at least not for me. I don't care at all"

"same" say Derick and Mats at the same time, they're always very in sync. eyes shift to Tanner, Jesper, and Cam

"I'm good" says Jesper quickly. 

Cam and Tanner look at each other, and in response Chris and Kevin's hands tighten around each other, they really didn't think they'd be running into this problem.

"I don't care about the fact that you guys are dating" starts Tanner 

"but if this ends up not working out, I don't want it to ruin the dynamic of the team. you're both my friends and I just don't want to have to choose sides" finishes Cam. 

silence. between all of them. the two hadn't really discussed this, they've been trapped in their honeymoon phase which does not seem like it's going to end anytime soon. 

"like I said, the situation is developing, and I'm .. er.. we're handling it." Keith says, breaking the silence, and looking at Hank and Marty when he says I instead of we. 

"and besides, I'd never ask you to pick sides. even if something happened between us." chris adds

"what he said" says kevin, smiling at chris while he says it

"wow, you guys really are gay" jokes JT. and to that everyone laughs again. 

"so we're all good?" asks marty

"yes" in unison, totally weird. 

"wait!" Tanner inserts again, seriously. what the hell "what about the rest of the team?" 

"we'll tell them" says chris.

and now the conversation is over


	11. And think of how you promised me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a continuation of the night of kevin's birthday dinner
> 
> also, another porn chapter so skip if you're not into it
> 
> chapter title from the song Leave (get out) by jojo

It's late that night, but the two finally get back from dinner, both a little tipsy but nothing either of them can't handle. 

"so, that wasn't so bad" says chris

"actually yea I had a lot of fun. and I think all the guys took it pretty well" kevin replies, kicking off his shoes 

"let me get you your present" chris says, and walks towards the closet 

"we're going to do it in the closet?" kevin asks 

"haha, if you want to we can, but that's not what I meant" chris reaches into the closet and pulls out a pretty big bag "happy birthday" he says

kevin pulls a wiiU and the new mario kart game out of the bag "you got me a wiiU?! but we've only been dating for like," kevin thinks "for like not a long time?!" he ~exclaims~

chris laughs "i know, but i'm kind of rich and i wanted one too so there" 

"oh, well that makes sense then" kevin adds sarcastically

"now for your real present" chris says as he grabs kevin by the hand and pulls him into ~their~ bedroom

they make it about three steps into the room before chris says "come here" with a very sexy, deep-voiced tone. the kiss is kind of sloppy because they're both excited and tipsy, chris rips, literally rips kevin's shirt in half and starts to kiss down along kevin's chest. he unbuttons kev's pants and pulls them down while dropping to his knees in front of him. he slowly puts his lips around the tip of kevin's hard dick and takes it all the way down.

"fuck" kevin moans deeply

chris reaches his hands up to grab kevin's thighs while he's blowing kevin, making sure to accommodate for every inch of kevin, switching between fast paced bobbing and slow, sensual movements. 

kevin pulls chris up and eagerly removes his clothes, after a few minutes of kevin blowing chris, chris moves to bend over on their bed but kevin stops him. 

"wait" kevin says, kind of hesitantly

"yea?" chris looks back

"i kind of wanted to be on the receiving end this time"

chris jumps up off the bed, his dick also making a slight jump "you serious?!" he sounds too hasty "i mean, are you sure. no pressure at all I'd love to bottom again"

"yea, I'm sure" kevin laughs, comforted by chris's enthusiasm. he cautiously leans over the bed and allows chris to spread his cheeks apart and take a short look at kevin's big, beautiful ass before shoving his face in it to shove his tongue around the rim of kevin's hole

"holy mother of god" kevin adds

chris leans out "I KNOW right!" and continues on, he reaches around to stroke kevin's cock while doing so, hearing kevin moan only motivating him to work harder, faster, more intimate. then, chris stands up, reaches for the lube off of the nighstand, applies graciously to kevin's hole and his dick and asks once more

"are you sure?"

"yes. babe. please." kevin practically begs.

chris nods, and inserts himself slowly into kevin while holding him by the waist

"oh my,, oh my. babe.." kevin moans, chris thinks this is good, so he doesn't stop. once he's all the way in he gives kevin a minute to get adjusted, and then steadily pounds away at kevin, each thrust deeper than the one before it.

"chris, babe you're so big" to this, chris wants to say 'i know' just to be a ~dick~ but he decides against it, enjoying the moment, and good god is it enjoyable. it's only about 10 minutes before they're both cumming all over the other and with that kevin says...

"i love you." and then he jolts himself up. "uhh, i'm sorry i'm not sure why i uh" 

"i love you too." chris kisses his forehead. "i know it's soon but,  **forever** "

kevin is very comforted by this.

"happy birthday" chris says, and then tucks himself into kevin's chest

"oh yea, haha thanks" kevin responds and then falls asleep


	12. If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, after this i'll be caught up to present day and then we'll just keep rolling along with the playoffs
> 
> p.s. derek stepan is an angel sent to us from the heavens to win game 7 
> 
> chapter title is from the song Clarity by Zedd
> 
> (i also just realized i've been putting these notes as chapter summaries instead of notes which doesn't really matter but like i've fixed it)
> 
> also i think this one is kind of long but i had to make sure everybody knew!

The team moves flies to Washington for game 6, they have two days before the game so they get some good rest / team bonding in the hotel. Chris and Kevin are hanging out with Cam, Keith and JT when in the midst of a conversation Cam asks

"So have you guys told the others yet?" 

Kevin and chris look at each other, Keith eyes on with a protective look "uh no not yet" chris says

"we haven't really thought about it to be honest" kevin adds "and it's only been a couple days since you guys found out anyway"

and just like that, almost like clockwork or magic or like pick one of those words, Carl, Rick and Marc knock on the door, which is weird cause that's not normally a trio you see together 

"hey guys" chris says as he opens the door "whats up?" 

"just heard people were hanging out thought we'd join" replies Carl. they walk further into the room and it gets awkward and quiet. the three don't really understand what's going on.

"were you guys uhhh, talking about us or something" Marc inserts. but then watches as chris sits practically on kevin and then reaches to hold his hand. 

Keith must be watching Marc make a connection but before he can even say anything he sees the lightbulbs go off in Rick and Carl's heads as well.

"what's going on..?" Rick asks hesitantly, staring at the couple holding hands

Keith speaks up "there's a situation that's developing" 

"I'd say it's pretty much developed at this point" Marty walks in through the door that connects his room to Kevin/Chris's, Dan Boyle behind him. 

"what are we talking about?" Boyle asks. Rick nods his head in the direction of Kevin and Chris, still holding hands. He thinks it's odd but doesn't think anything of it until he sees the other's faces 

"God, Chris and Kevin are.." Cam starts

"don't." snaps chris. "not your story to share dude."

"Sorry"

"Chris and I are dating" kevin finally says

Watching their reactions are different, Boyle stares directly at Marty, Ricks jaw literally drops, Marc pulls out his phone and immediately begins texting, and Carl kinda just shrugs his shoulders, looking quite uninterested. 

"ok... one at a time" keith starts

"I think chris is the bottom" blurts out Carl

"No way!" shouts JT "Quickie and I think it's Kevin" 

"You guys are doing it?!" Marc Asks, interrupting whatever it is Chris is about to say

But then Chris speaks "Yes.. most couples do it" Chris sounds kind of confused

"But you guys ARE a couple?" Rick kind of says this as a question/statement 

"Yes we are" Chris starts

"It hasn't been too long, but we've been slowly telling people on the team" Kevin finishes 

There's a pause, everyone takes a second to take a breath

"It's fine with me" says Dan Boyle, breaking the silence. 

Rick tenses up, realizing he might have been putting off the wrong vibe "I'm okay with it too, sorry if I was putting off a vibe that I wasn't" Rick keeps blabbing on trying to recover "I was just surprised is all" 

"Its okay dude we understand, relax" chris says while laughing, kevin's blushing 

"It's fine by me too, just surprised. but i kinda texted mac and derek and told them to come here" says Marc

"welp, telling the captain" says Cam. Chris ignores that, and looks at Carl for his response. 

"so.. chris IS the bottom?" he asks. they all laugh, but nobody answers the question because a knock comes to the door

"its open!" shouts Keith

Derek walks into the room with Dom, Jimmy(sheppard), Ryan, Girardi and Matt(Hunwick). Weird team dynamic, Chris thinks.

"whats wrong?" asks Ryan "Marc said something happened?

all the eyes float to chris and kevin, still sitting down, still holding hands. 

"okay guys which one of them do you think is the.." JT starts

"uh hey!" kevin shouts, "let us tell them first!"

"oh yea, oops"

Kevin looks at Chris, "your turn"

Chris lets out a long sigh "kev and I are dating, and yes that means we're doing it. and we've BOTH bottomed" Chris looks at JT and then Carl when he says this

"I totally knew it" says Jimmy 

"Cool" says Matt "anybody hungry?" 

"You thinking Chipotle?" says Dom

"Of course YOU'RE thinking chipotle" jokes Derek, punching Dom

"um.. did you guys hear them say they're dating? or...." Asks Ryan

"Yea but I don't really care I think" says Derek

"When were you gonna tell us?!" Asks Ryan, looking back at Chris and Kevin

"we're telling you right now" says kev

"what about everybody else?"

"Look around you" Starts Marty "everyone's here"

"Ok but now we have two people the team are.." Ryan starts shouting, but is stopped by Girardi grabbing his shoulder

"Relax, partner. Take the C off your chest for a second and be happy for your friends" 

Ryan has to remind himself to breathe, but he's somewhat angry. He instead walks out of the room. leaving everyone (even us precious people reading this) to ponder...

 


	13. So I surrender, to every word you whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im sorry! i know its been a long time coming for chapter 13 but its finally here! ive been so busy lately. hope you all haven't forgotten. 
> 
> anyway, this chapter is from a song by rihanna

The Rangers win game six and force the Capitals back to the Garden for game 7. Everyone's pretty happy with the win but the whole team is kind of on edge because of what happened with McDonagh in the hotel.

The morning of game 7 Chris and Kevin are talking about it.

"I just don't understand why he was so harsh to react" Kevin says

"Me either, but to be honest maybe it doesn't matter?" Chris starts, "I mean the rest of the team is on board with it" he places his hand over kevin's butt "this is mine, and that's what I want"

Kevin laughs, but not a confident one, almost fake. "You're probably right babe"

"Hey" Chris reaches his hand up to Kevin's face "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I think I'm just nervous about tonight's game." Kevin replies "It's my first game 7" 

"Aw, your first time" Chris teases "Ya know we still have some time before we have to get ready if you wanted to get some nerves out" Chris grabs Kevin's pants along the outline of his dick

Now Kevin laughs for real "hope you know you just volunteered to bottom" and they head into the room

\-----

The Rangers win game 7 and move onto the Conference Final, again. Kevin scores and Stepan slams home the game winner. After the game in the locker room everyone is enjoying themselves but Chris can't seem to find Kevin. He thinks he's probably just getting interview until he walks into the room, McDonagh on his tail 

"Well, guess Kevin is gonna score for a second time tonight" Chirps J.T., everyone laughs except McDonagh and Kevin

Everyone looks up and the room goes tense and quiet. Kevin looks like he's about to speak but then McDonagh interrupts him 

"They're breaking up." he says, sternly.

"We're what?" says Chris, he stares intently at Kevin "Says who?"

"Says me" replies Mac "I can't have this fling you two are having impact the team on our run"

"A fling?!" Chris shouts "we've been dating! we're not just fucking! are you kidding?" 

"dude" Girardi speaks up "what's the issue?" 

"the issue is they're distracting the team" McDonagh snaps back.

"You're literally the only one who gives a fuck" blurts out Jesper.

"I want to hear this from Kev, you asshole." Says Chris

"Chris..." Kevin looks at McDonagh, who nods at him "It's over"

the room is so quiet you can literally hear the sound of people in the stands still talking

"Fine, then fuck you." Chris gets up and walks out of the room.

Yandle and Marty stand up and follow Chris out of the room and to his apartment...


	14. Let the storm rage on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys like, super mad at Ryan McDonagh because I'm like, super mad at Ryan McDonagh.
> 
> chapter title is totally from the song Let it go

The argument has really polarized the team. Everyone is angry at Mac, Chris and Marty have paired off, and Chris has been living with Marty and his family. Kevin has stayed put in their apartment. The team has tried their best to stay neutral, but people are clearly favoring Chris, except Yandle, he moved back to Kevin and they've paired off just like Marty and Chris have. They barely squeak by the lightning in game one, and get blown out at home in game 2. Now everyone's pissed. There's not a lot of talking in the locker room afterwards until after Chris, Marty, Keith and Kevin leave.

"Come on guys we'll just get it back in game 3" Says Mac

"Oh shut up" mumbles J.T. 

"Excuse me?" Mac snaps

"Look, all I'm saying is everything was fine until you.." J.T. replies

"Until I what?!"

"Until you forced Kevin and Chris to break up dude. Everything was FINE and then you went and blew out the dynamic" Yells out Girardi

"You're blaming this on me?" Mac replies, arms wide open

"Yes." Henrik says out of the corner, low enough not to be yelling but just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's bad leadership, when things are going well you don't just mess it up. Because now the flow is gone. And not only that Mac, but it's being a bad friend" 

"I can't believe this, I was trying to help us!" he shouts again

"Well you didn't. You fucked everything up, now everyone's just bitter" Hagelin, coming out of the shower says

"We were all so happy about Chris and Kev and then you just, ugh." Fast says. Damn, the Swedes are really coming after Ryan today. 

"Well, why didn't you guys say that?!" He asks

"Because you made an asinine assumption without even so much as consulting us, and now it's YOUR job to fix it, captain." Brassard says, leaving the locker room, Zuccarello and Hags in tow. 

"I will." Mac replies sternly.

"Slow your roll, the vibe I got is that they don't even want to get back together." says Cam "So I'm not sure how you FIX that" He gets up to leave, and the others slowly follow until Mac is the only one left. 

\-------

Kevin and Keith walk into the house 

"I think I'm gonna be okay tonight" Kevin insists "You don't have to stay if you have to go home to your wife and stuff" 

"You sure? I don't mind. This all happened kind of fast." replies Keith

"I just, I don't know" Kevin is stuttering because he doesn't know how to answer "I love him okay. And I don't know how to make that go away."

"I mean you don't HAVE to.." Keith starts, but then stops. 

"but Mac said" 

"A little birdie told me all the guys snapped at Mac in the locker room today. Told him he was wrong, someone even called him an asshole apparently" Yandle smirks and then whispers "it's a developing situation" 

"Oh my god, I have to call Chris then? Rightt!? RIGHT" Kevin's voice getting progressively louder. 

"Maybe give him a couple more days to cool off" Keith replies 

"Ugh, fine" Kevin plops down, face first on the couch 

\------

Chris walks into the house at like 2 am. He looks up to see the living room light come on and Marty sitting at a chair

"Where the hell were you?" he says quietly, almost dad-like

"I went to blow off some steam. I met a guy." replies Chris. "we hooked up." 

"what? what guy?" Marty stands up

"Not sure, some guy named Kenny, he doesn't like hockey though so he doesn't know who I am" 

"Sure got a thing for guys who's first name starts with K" Marty moves closer, "and what about Kevin?"

"If he doesn't want to be with m I'm not going to sit around and twiddle my dick until he decides to come back" Chris snaps "I'm sorry, but he's an adult he could've made that decision on his own, he could've fought for me. but he let me walk out of that locker room without even so much as a goodbye. and that hurt."

Chris starts crying, not a full on waterfall, but a couple of tears mid rant, more after his rant ends, he leans down to put his head on Marty's shoulder. 

"Chris..."

"It's whatever, I'm going to bed now. We can pick this up on the plane tomorrow." Chris stumbles towards the guest room, he stops to look back at Marty before he heads down the hall. "I didn't deserve this, I was nothing but good to him Marty"

"I know Chris, I know."


	15. Follow me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter and then trashed the whole thing and went a different route so hopefully i don't regret it 
> 
> also the rangers are out of the playoffs but that really doesn't fit the outline of what i'm trying to do here so like oops

On the plane flying to Tampa for game 3 Kevin's a little bit late getting on, all the seats are taken so Kevin's forced to sit next to Chris, which is only super duper awkward. Chris is already asleep when he sits down, but Kevin thinks that's weird, did chris go out the night before? I guess it shouldn't matter to him anymore.

Someway through the flight Chris wakes up and looks over to see Kevin sitting next to him. His eyes open wide and he sits up straight and clears his throat.

"hey" chris says, still trying to collect himself 

"morning there" kevin smiles, "long night?" 

"what do you care" snaps chris, looking out the window.

"babe ple..." kevin starts

"don't" chris cuts him off. "you don't get to call me that, not after the way you..." chris lets that sentence taper off, because he realizes his voice is getting a bit high and strained "after the way you dumped me" he whispers

"I'm not sure what to say, something tells me sorry isn't going to cut it" kevin says

"hm, not even close." chris answers

"look, you hate me and I get it" kevin moves and puts his hand on chris's thigh, aching at the memory of the last time he held it.

Chris sighs "unfortunately that could not be further from the truth" he puts his hand over kevin's. "I hooked up with a guy last night, and he was great, but it wasn't the same as you. and it killed me."

Kevin jumps up and screams "YOU WHAT?!" everyone turns around to look at the two of them

chris pulls him back down "i broke up with you in front of the entire family (he gestures towards the rest of the team as he says this) and humilated you." chris looks at kevin square in the eye and says. "oh wait no, no that was you."

Angrily, Kevin replies "fine, but how do we move past this"

"to be honest, I don't know if I want to yet." Chris starts his sentence 

"gentlemen we're coming into the airport in Tampa Bay, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"

and with that the conversation is over.

\-------

the rangers lose game 3, 6-5 in overtime, and have a quick turnaround win in game 4 going back to MSG. Kevin and Chris don't really get to do too much talking until after game 5, a 2-0 loss at home. when chris walks into their apartment. 

"honey i'm home" chris whispers, jokingly

"I imagine I wasn't meant to hear that" Kevin steps out of the bathroom in a towel. of course a towel.

"oh, sorry i didn't know you were.."

"it's cool, nothing you haven't seen before" kevin is in a bit of a joking mood

Chris looks up at Kevin, standing there in the towel, half naked, gorgeous as ever. he puts his bags down on the floor. 

"drop the towel" chris says, intensely.

"huh?" 

"the towel, drop it"

chris doesn't give him much time to reply because he closes the distance and grabs kevin by the face and kisses him, and in no time kevin's dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around chris. Chris forces his tongue through kevin's lips while at the same time removing his shirt, forcing the two of them against the wall. a deep moan rising out of kevin's throat, which seems to give chris a certain jolt of energy. 

chris reaches his hand down to put his hand around kev's cock and jerks at it, each stroke faster than the one before it and each making kevin moan the same way.

"I want you to fuck me" chris says, demanding, tightening his grip around kevin. 

"as you wish" kevin starts to make his way towards their bedroom

"no." chris rips his pants off and bends over on their kitchen table. "here, now." 

Kevin wastes no time in moving to meet chris's demands, he moves in and shoves his face directly into chris's hole, licking at the rim of it. passionate in a way that neither of them had experienced before. Kev pulls back to shove a finger into chris, who moans deeply in response. two, then three until chris interrupts. 

"your dick, now." chris demands again.

kevin's not going to deny chris anything tonight, so he does as chris says and inserts all 8 inches of himself into chris

"holy god i missed you" chris moans. kevin wants to answer but he can't, he's too focused on this. too focused on the way chris's ass looks right now, the way the sweat drips down his back and the way he arches his head and neck when he's feeling intense pleasure

it's not long until both of them are cumming, chris on the table and kevin on chris. they move to the couch and sit, chris leaning on kevin. 

"so, now what?" kevin breaks the silence. 

chris says "i love you" three times. first in russian, then spanish, and english. so kevin will understand. 

"as i love you" kevin sounds like he wants to say something else but he notices chris is asleep and so he falls asleep himself, just to enjoy the moment. 


	16. Where were you when the world stood still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to two of my good friends, two people who really encourage me to keep writing this fic
> 
> i'm going to throw a plot twist at you guys that i think will fit perfectly into the story so watch out
> 
> this chapter is kind of long
> 
> chapter title from a poem i read about 9/11 that really touched me

Kevin and Chris walk onto the plane for game 6 holding hands

"oh my god" says J.T., loud enough for everyone to look. 

kevin and chris both laugh

"you guys are back together!?" Stepan kind of half yells 

Chris looks at Kevin "yea, I guess so" and then they kiss, to which most of the plane responds in a giant "awwww" 

all except mdonagh, who's crossed his arms.

the team goes on to blow out Tampa in game 6, and returns home for a 4-0 win at MSG in game 7, kevin and chris both score twice, which seems to tie the relationship getting back together again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're 2015 eastern conference champions, the New York Rangers" says the PA announcer at MSG. as the team is heading into the locker room, Stepan pulls  Mac aside 

"ok dude, deal." 

"what are you talking about?" Mac asks

"you're the only one not happy with CK and Hayser getting back together. and you made them break up, and whenever we're all together you kind of complain or pout or whatever. what is it?" Derek presses

"it's. it's nothing. you wouldn't understand" Mac

"you and I have been best friends for a while. tell me!" Step pokes at Mac

"I kind of like Chris."

Step doesn't respond, just makes a facial expression that urges Mac to continue. 

"Ever since he got here in the playoffs a bunch of years back, I've just wanted a taste. I'm not in love, I don't want to date him or anything like that. I just want him, in and around me." Mac is rambling now "just for one night."

"why didn't you try telling him that?" step asks

"because by the time I knew he was into guys it was already too late" Mac walks towards the locker room with Step. as they walk into the room Stepan yells

"hey Kreids, Hayser, is it okay if Mac and I come over for a bit tonight?" 

the two boys look at each other, taken back for a second

"yea, sure!" says Chris. 

 

\-------

 

Mac shows up to the guys' place in a cab, where he's supposed to meet Step, right before he gets a text

_hey dude, wife needs me home tonight. have fun at the kids' house_

"asshole" Mac mumbles, and then heads up the elevator. he gets to the door and knocks

"s'open!" yells Kevin

"whats up cap'n?" says Chris, shirtless on the couch. 

"where's Step?" inserts Kev

"uh he had to stay home, last minute stuff. can I talk to you guys?" Mac questions

"Look, you don't have to.." Kevin starts

"we're totally over it dude" chris finishes 

"No it's not that, I just wanted to explain why it happened." Mac sighs, a huge breath "ok, here goes"

"you need some water or something?" chris

"I used to like Chris." Mac totally ignores Chris's question. "Not like in a way that I wanted to love you, just that I kinda wanted to see ya know, what you were working with." he nods in the direction of Chris's open legs. 

Chris looks at Kevin, who laughs hysterically. 

"what's so funny?" Mac and Chris ask at the same time

"I was gonna say that you could've just asked" kevin starts

"babe?.." chris stands up and moves towards him

"but then realized he still totally could" kevin finishes

"what are you getting at?" asks mac

Kevin smiles. 

"threesome"

the room goes silent. kevin smiles at chris until they both have that mischievous, sexy look on, and then they focus their eyes on Mac. 

"I just don't know if this is appropriate, I mean I'm your captain"

"No" kevin starts as he moves closer to Mac "tonight you're Ryan McDonagh, and I'm Kevin Hayes and that's Chris Kreider. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ryan hesitates, this is not how he thought the night would play out. "Just this one night"

Chris laughs, but nods. and walks past the two of them into Kevin's bedroom

Kevin and Mac walk into the room a minute later, and Chris already lays naked on the bed, stroking his hard dick when the two walk in

"holy shit" mac says

Kevin laughs 

"I know" they both say

"Come here" chris adds 

Mac takes his shirt off, and leans down onto the bed, grabbing all of chris with his right hand and starting to stroke slowly, kevin climbs on the bed next to chris and kisses him while rubbing his hand along his chest, making sure to pinch not one but both of his nipples. Chris isn't normally into that, but tonight seems different.

Without any prompts, Mac takes his mouth and puts Chris's dick into it, and much to Chris's surprise he takes the whole thing.

"wow dude" 

Kevin gets up off the bed and moves to Mac's backside, and pulls his pants and boxers off. Mac's ass is huge, not as big as Kreider's, but huge in a toned kind of way. either way, Kevin starts to lick at his hole 

Mac stops sucking chris "woah?"

Chris giggles "if you want to play with the big boys...." Mac concedes and keeps going

Kevin shoves a finger in Mac's hole. It's tight in a way he's not used to lately, he and chris have had so much sex that tight isn't exactly the word Kev would use. Chris grabs the lube off the nightstand and tosses it at Kevin 

"you ready for this?" Kev

Mac doesn't say anything, he just makes some noise that sounds like a yes

slowly but surely, kevin inserts himself into ryan mcdonagh, his captain. he takes the dick with no complaints that are out of the ordinary, kevin pounds away at mac until chris gets up and moves behind kevin. thinking they were going to switch, but instead chris inserts himself inside of kevin, and there's the train. 

Chris cums first, all over kevin's ass and the floor, Kevin next, on Mac's back and then the captain announces

"fuck I'm gonna cum"

the two boys get on the floor on their knees in front of Mac while he strokes himself to the finish, all over both of their faces, some is swallowed. some hits the ground. and then there's silence. 

Kevin crawls into bed, face down. Chris stands up and kisses Mac a bit.

"I think I'm gonna go now" Mac says between kisses, picking up his clothes and heading to the door. 

"Mac, we had fun." Chris smiles at him "thanks for coming over" 

"thanks for giving me what I came for" and he's gone.


	17. Be careful who you pretend to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long but I had to take some time away. I'm back now and I'm ready to have this ended. 
> 
> (yes I know neither Anaheim nor the Rangers were in the Cup Final, shut up)
> 
> this is it. this is the last chapter, I love you all and I thank you all for following me. I plan on writing more fics in the future so hopefully you'll follow along with those!

The Rangers are happy again, the team is laughing and hanging out, and it's a great vibe in the locker room. It's a really great way to go into the Stanley Cup Final against Anaheim. However, the day before game one, the media sprints into the locker room.

"Kreider and Hayes are dating! Can you confirm or deny!" the team hears from just outside the door

"No way" says marty out loud. the team can hear AV trying to calm the frenzy that's about to storm the room

"ready or not..." Yandle mumbles as the door opens

"Is it true?!" 40 voices shout at one time

"Yes." Chris says. Silence in the room.

"Oh" says one of the media guys

"Well, is that it?" asks Kevin. Everyone kind of looks around and nods

"You know we're going to publish stories about this right?" 

"yea, go ahead. we've been dating since the Pittsburgh series" Chris adds

Silence again.

"well that was fun have to get ready for practice now bye now!" Lundqvist says as he waddles with the media out the door

"that was..." chris starts

"I thought it was fun lets do it again" Kevin says again.

 

So now everyone knows, they're the first gay couple in NHL history and it's a pretty big deal. At the same time though, no one cares and it hasn't affected the vibe of the team, which is the perfect way to head into game one, which they lose in quadruple overtime. It doesn't seem to kill anyone's vibe though, the Rangers win games two and three, and have 2 days off until game four. 

"hey babe" kevin kisses Chris on the forehead "I'm gonna go out for a little bit" staring at his phone as he heads towards their hotel room door

"where you off to?" 

"out" kevin winks and leaves 

That night Kevin falls asleep early, and Chris sees a ton of texts on his phone, he doesn't look through them, but just the contacts that they're coming from. 

_Cap'n Mac_

_Coach_

_Commish Bettman_

"oh" chris says. 

the Rangers win game four at the Honda Center and can take the cup in game 5 at Madison Square Garden, which they don't. but there's no panic. They lose game 6, and that's it. MSG for game 7 to win the Stanley cup. all the marbles, do or die.

and they do. 

the stanley cup is back in New York for the first time since 1994 and the Garden is electric 

"we want the cup" rings through the building and the streets of New York City. Bettman comes out and looks at Kevin which Chris thinks is weird. Bettman gives this speech that nobody listens to because who really even listens to those 

As he finishes Mac pushes Hayes forward 

"Kevin Hayes, come get the stanley cup" 

the building halts, from an earthquaking roar to a pin-drop silence. 

Hayes skates forward, Mac moves with him, Yandle pushes Kreider slowly towards the cup. Hayes grabs the cup and Mac the microphone, getting down on one knee with the cup, exposing the ring that's in the top, kevin looks Chris in the eye and says

"Christopher Kreider, will you marry me..."

 

(end)


End file.
